


I Knew I’d Find You Here

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Prompts/Requests [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Gavin knows exactly where Ryan goes to get some space.





	I Knew I’d Find You Here

**Author's Note:**

> @StarryAlpha sent in “I knew I’d find you here.”

“Somehow, I knew I’d find you here.”

The voice next to him makes Ryan turn. Ryan sees Gavin, and a little warm smile crosses his face. 

“What makes you say that?” Ryan asks softly. 

“I always find you here,” Gavin says, leaning against the railing. 

_ ‘Here _ ’ is the end of the Del Perro Pier. It’s reaching sunset, so the pier is starting to get busy with the usual night-time traffic.

For some reason, Ryan finds comfort here. The dull noises of people talking and having fun, the distant screams of people on rides, the quiet lap of the ocean hitting the poles of the pier, the smell of the salty sea mixed with the sweet smell of carnival food. Something here reminds of him a summer county fair back in Georgia. But those memories have long faded into the fuzzy, warm haze of his youth.

“I like it here.” Ryan says gently. He cracks a smile. His mask and face paint are off tonight, and his long black hair is tied back. He can feel the gentle ocean breeze on his face. Little flyaway hairs fall in front of his eyes. 

“I figured.” Gavin smiles too, scooting closer to Ryan. Their shoulders bump together, and Gavin slowly slides his arm around Ryan’s waist. Then he gingerly rests his head against Ryan’s shoulder. 

Ryan’s smile grows warm, and he presses a kiss into Gavin’s hair.

“I just needed some space.” Ryan says quietly. “Heist planning always gets Geoff all stressed out and I needed to relax.”

“That’s okay,” Gavin glances up at Ryan. Ryan’s eyes are out at the sea; watching the water reflect the oranges and pinks of the sunset. “Geoff was being mingey.”

Ryan lets out a quiet, airy laugh. “He was being mingey.”

Silence falls for a few minutes. They watch as the last of the sun dips below the sea, and the sky darken. With the smog and bright lights of the city, they can’t see the stars unfortunately.

With the sun's warmth gone, the ocean breeze feels colder. Gavin cuddles into Ryan’s side. In return, Ryan sets an arm across Gavin’s shoulder and brings him in close. 

“Do you want to go get some cotton candy?” Ryan asks after another few minutes. A childish grin spreads across Gavin’s face in a second. He looks like a kid on Christmas morning. It’s downright adorable and makes Ryan laugh.

“Absolutely!” Gavin nods enthusiastically. Ryan slips his hand into Gavin’s, gesturing towards the pier with the other.

“Lead the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in prompts on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) if you want! c:


End file.
